fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune's Trident
This is a story of Team Trident in Neptune Guild. Team Trident consists of Veloci Neve, Choji Chouko, and Taiga X. This is their story. Chapter 1: Enter the Tiger Its a peaceful night in the mighty mountain of Gaganus. Someone is running through the fallen snow. He seems scared. Fear seems to be dripping from his pores. He sliped and fell. He seems to be lost. Out of nowhere, a spell is cast: "Ice Curtain". The man got caught in a mighty snow storm. The man is not just scared anymore. He is terrified. He looks around......He can't see anything. His breathing became heavier. His heart began to pound even more. He felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. "D...D...DON'T HURT ME" he screams. "You already have done enough. You already have killed everyone in my guild. The mission is to bring me back dead or alive right? I'm willing to come quietly. So please don't kill me." he says; calmer this time. Trying to barter with his predator. A laugh could be heard from the shadows. The man in the shadows said: "Bring you alive? You who have forsaken the path of light and took up darkness. You who made a guild with other evil mages. You who destroyed villages, plundered them, killed all the men, and raped their women. ''Am I supposed to spare you?........Nay. Right now, I am the law. I am the jury. I am the judge. And, I am the enforcer. For your heignous crimes, you will...."'' "YOU DEMON" the prey screamed and tried transforming into a Gyuuki (japanese monster). "....REST IN PIECES..." The man in the shadows pounced at his prey. Holding his katanas to his elbows of each hand. He struck the prey and landed. His body was completely extended with is hands crossed. The katanas made a. 'X' shape. Perfectly cut cubes of human flesh could be seen freefalling in the air. At the height of their fall, the pieces froze. Then they fell. "Not a demon" he said. I'm Taiga. ________________________________________________ Taiga is walking through a town. Hi, my name is Taiga and I'm an assassin. Well.....I'm not sure if I am an assassin. Well you see, I don't really remember much about what I do. All I remember is picking a job, going to where the job is, starting a fight, and then......and then I don't remember anything. Right now, I'm heading back to my guild because apparantly, I was done with my latest assignment. Today morning when I woke up, the people of Galganus mountains picked me up, paraded me around their village and got me drunk. Geez, can't they tell that I'm a minor? Anyway, they told me that I had done my job well and that the dark mages got what they deserved. Right now, I'm just happy that I did my job well and got my money. Boy...am I strong. '' A guild could be seen from afar. It was the Demon Tiger Guild. (The picture on the left is the guild sign). It was an assassination guild. You could smell the stench of alcohol and hear there drunken music from afar. 'The Demon Tigers'....fitting name for a bunch of murderers. Taiga walked up to the demonic building. He pushed open the door. The music stopped, the singing stopped, and the chattering stopped. Everyone in the guild began forming a dark aura of killing intent. They looked to see who was at the door. "Hey, hey guys. Its just me.....(in a softer, frightened voice)..please don't kill me". Taiga said. Seeing that it was Taiga, the mood changed. "Hey Taiga, didn't recognize you for a minute. How did the mission go?" asked Dimitri in a Russian accent. Dimitri was a big, tall, Russian guy. In physical strength alone, he was the strongest in the guild. Dimitri would often work with Taiga on his strength and his skills with the bardiche (russian poleax). "I dunno...guess it was pretty easy....I don't even remember what happened." Taiga replied. "Oh man.....even the hardest mission that came to our guild is easy for you huh? Lets face it little man, you're not gonna get any stronger in this guild anymore. I'm telling you man, the days of an assassin is over. Its the mages that gets all the job. It will be lucky if we get one S-class mission every year." Dimitri said. What Dimitri said was right. The age of the assassin is over. This is the age of the mages. In order to become stronger and richer, you need to be a mage. _______________________________________________________________ Far inside the guild, in dojo is where the guild master is at. The master was a skinny old man with spiked hair. Eventhough he was in his 90s, he was still pretty damn strong (according to the members of the guild). The master was cleaning his sword while Taiga walked in. "So...you're back huh?" the master said. "Yes master" said Taiga who is already kneeling in front of the master. "How did the mission go?" asked the master. "It was real easy....too easy." replied Taiga. "I'm affraid this is how hard it gets in here now a days. This guild is declining in power and fast." said the master. Taiga didn't say anything. What can he say? Even he was thinking of leaving the guild, like every other traitor that left for more money, power, and fame. They all left to be mages. And now, he is going to leave too. "Its alright Taiga. I know how you feel. I know what you really are....inside. I know your hunger. I know that you hunger not for money or fame, but you hunger for power. The power to get revenge and quench the demon inside you. Its okay Taiga. You're allowed to leave. You could even keep Demon and Tiger with you. Please take good care of them." said the master. "Master....." said Taiga. "The only thing that I want from you now is one last battle and one last wish." The master drew his sword and charged at Taiga. They clashed their swords. *clash* ''Hi, my name is Taiga and I'm an assassin. I AM sure THAT I am an assassin. Well you see, I really DO remember what I do. I remember how I cut my victims into multiple pieces. I do remember the rush, the joy, the adrenaline that I get from killing all those evil people. I kill evil people. Its my job. Does killing them make me evil too. No....it doesn't. It doesn't make me evil. There are many people who kill evil doers. But, You know what makes me evil, truely evil? Unlike others who kill evildoers, I enjoy killing. I enjoy the rush of how I chase my pray into an emply place. I enjoy scaring them by stating their sins right before their execution. And, I enjoy slicing them to pieces with my swords. It feels like.....it feels like cutting through butter. It gives me such a rush to hear them take their last breath. This is what makes me evil....makes me wierd. This is why I act like I don't remember what happens in a mission; i don't want them to see anything wrong with me. I envy people with multiple personality syndrome. They could just do what ever they want and not be contemned for it because they got a mental illness and doesn't know what they are doing. This is why I act like I have multiple personalities. No one knows what I am in this world. Only I know what I am.......and master. Thats why I want to get stronger and wipe out the X-clan and fulfill my master's wish. They made me who I am. I am.......I am..........a DEMON!!!! ______________________________________________________ Chapter 2: The Neptune Guild It was a bright and sunny day in the vast blue ocean. Taiga is seen looking out of a ship at an island. Far away, Neptune Guild slowly comes into view. 'Old man driving the ship: '''Land ahoy. "Hey old man....is that the infamous neptune guild that is looking for mages?" Taiga said with an innocent smile on his face. The old man looked at Taiga. He saw his innocent face. It put a smile in the old man's face. "Yeah. But don't think that it will be easy to get in. There are many others that wants to be in that guild. But, in order to get in, You have to pass the entrance examination". The old man said. '"'''Exam huh.....what a bother," Taiga said with his hands behind his head carelessly. "Hope it's gonna be fun" He smilled at the old man and goes back to leaning on the deck watching the guild carefully. _________________________________________________________________________ A mysterious girl walks in through the grant entrance of Neptune Guild. '''Veloci Neve:drinking some hot coco? *looks at the girl* er... *his body sudenly turns warmer and he blushes* Chouji: huh *looks at neve with a strange face* Veloci: hum you... hmmm... er... your preety *blushes even more* chouji:Thanks i guess *sweatdrops* Veloci: '''You are new here aren't you? *still blushing and smiling wierdly* '''Chouji: '''umm....yeah. I would like to join this guild. '''Veloci: A girl as pretty as you wouldn't even need to ask. Anyway, the sign up desk is that way. *points to the front desk while flexing his biceps and smiling* Chouji: *annoyed* Sure...thanks. ____________________________________________________________________________ Back in the ship: Old man: 'Everyone get off my ship. We're in Neptune Island, the home of the Neptune Guild. If you want a tour of the island and the guild, follow the lovely Jane. She will be your tour guide. ''Taiga walks up to the old man. 'Taiga: '"Hey old man, where do I sign up for the entrance exam?" He asked, flipping his his map upside down and sideways trying to read it. '''Old man: '''Ha ha. You're spirited aren't you? Don't worry. Just follow Jane. She will take you there. Everyone in this ship are new recruites who wants to take the entrance exam. '''Taiga: REALLY? *assesses everyone's strength* "Wow.....so many strong people. This is gonna be fun." The old man seemed a bit confused by Taiga's reaction. The kid might be excited just to be here in the infamous Neptune Island, I guess, ''the old man thought. ______________________________________________________________________________ ''Back in the guild: Chouji: 'WHATTT? I have to take an entrance examination? '''The secretary: '''Yeah...what did you think? Anyone can just walk in here and be a part of the team? We are really selective about who to include in our guild. We don't want some wanna be mage who knows nothing about magic to waltz in here and bring us down. '''Veloci (who has been following Chouji and evesdropping behind her): '''WHAT? does that mean I have to take it too? '''The secretary: '''Yeah. Didn't you know? Everyone in this room are new recruites wanting to be part of this guild. They all have to take this exam. '''Veloci and Chouji: '*looks around and asseses people's strengths* *stares at each other worryingly* WE'RE DOOMED. ________________________________________________________________________________ Jane walks in with the new recruites. 'Jane: '''Alright June, this is the last of them. '''June (The secretary): '''Alright people...just sign up here and you will be all set for the exam. ''Everyone starts to sign up. '''Taiga: (in his mind) '''There is a lot of people here. This better be interesting. '''Jane: '''Now that everyone has signed up, lets take a tour of the guild. As we walk in the guild, the first thing you will notice is the bar. This is the place that most of us hang out in. As you all probably know, this guild was made by pirates. And it is important for pirates to get drunk and dance around. Everyone observes the bar. They notice a bunch of mages surrounding a beautiful female bartender trying to impress her. They also see a bunch of guys trying to flirt with a buch of female mages. Then they see a bunch of old mages getting drunk and singing and dancing. '''Jane: '''This is the real Neptune's guild. When we are not taking on jobs, we get drunk and enjoy ourselves. The next room is where you sign up for your jobs or missions. This room contains all the jobs you can take up except for the S-class missions. Once you pick a job, you go to May, the secretary of this room. There, she will analyze your strength and see if the job is right for you and sign you up for the job. ''Everyone starts murmuring to each other. '' '''Jane: '''Now lets go on to the dining area. This is where we all have our meals. Now lets got to the sleeping quarters. April, the quartermastress will assign you each a room and room mates and will clean your rooms. It will be $1,000 for a room a month. '''Veloci: Isn't that a bit high. Dear fare lady, I would give my heart for you, but $1,000 a month is a bit too high. Please give me a discount. Veloci gets on his knees, takes Jane's hand, and kisses it. (Que Love Bubbles) 'Jane: '''Uhhh.....Sorry, but that's the law. ''Jane gets freaked out and confused. Chougi gets angry, but holds it in. '' Jane: Anyway....moving on...You all will be assigned a room today. There will be two people in each room. You will all eat here, drink here, and sleep here tonight. Tomorrow early morning, you all will be starting your exams. Any questions? Veloci raises his hand. "Hey Jane, are you sleeping with us?" he asked. "No. I got my own room." Jane answered. "Then...can I sleep with Kokat?" Veloci points at Chougi. This causes Chougi to blow her top. "First, you hit on me, then you hit on someone else, and now you wanna sleep with me? You bastard." Chougi hits Veloci on his head. Everyone laughs. '''Jane: '''Alright, now you can go out, eat, drink, and party. Come back in 2 hrs and your room listing will be posted on the board. Good luck everyone. And don't forget to pay for everything. Because that's how the people of this town gets paid. They get paid from tourists. Now enjoy. '''Kokat: ' I sure as hell will! Wow, this is awesome, my dream will come true if I go past my limit and beyond. BRING IT ON! Chapter 3:: Kat's Determination